


My love, my love, you did not say it back

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [63]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Love Confessions, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: My love, my love, you did not say it back.I did not ask you to,Confessing as I bleed from the attack.It’s just the way I do,I didn't need you to say those same words back.Coda 12.12





	

My love, my love, you did not say it back.

I did not ask you to,

Confessing as I bleed from the attack.

It’s just the way I do,

I didn't need you to say those same words back.

 

My love, my love, you need only to look

I can read on your face

As I could if I were reading a book.

Pain flickers over the place

As with my dying words your heart I took.

 

My love, my love, I'm sorry but I must

I can’t die and not tell.

I'm sorry if this breaks our bonds and trust

But I shall not die well

If I do not confess this love I lust.

 

My love, my love, my time here now does fade.

I can feel it leave me.

I don’t need you to speak above your grade

I cannot leave this be

I’ll say now my confession has been made.

 

My love, my love, if I find I don’t die

Please don’t turn me away.

You know in the moment I had to try

And have that final say.

T’was my way, my love, of saying goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly because I just had to. Yes I know I should have done it a while ago but it's been a while since I've written poetry.


End file.
